The invention relates to a mobile terminal for receiving wireless transmissions from a transmitter and transmitting wireless transmissions to a receiver, in particular for use in a wireless telecommunication system, comprising: a casing with at least one body, said body having a conducting chassis part and electronic means preferably including at least one element of the group consisting of a control element arrangement, at least one display element, a microphone, a speaker arrangement, electronic circuitry, high frequency circuitry and a storage battery, said body further having a first surface located on a first side of its conducting chassis part and a second surface located on a second side of its conducting chassis part, the control element arrangement and the display element, if provided, being accommodated in a respective surface of the body and the electronic circuitry, the high frequency circuitry and the storage battery, if provided, being arranged within the respective body; and an antenna arrangement provided on or within said body, said antenna arrangement together with associated high frequency circuitry or said antenna arrangement together with said conducting chassis part and associated high frequency circuitry being adapted to receiving wireless transmissions and transmitting wireless transmissions in at least one predetermined frequency band. In particular it is referred to mobile phones and other mobile terminals of the so-called mono-block or brick type.
The invention further relates to mobile terminal for receiving wireless transmissions from a transmitter and transmitting wireless transmissions to a receiver, in particular for use in a wireless telecommunication system, comprising: a casing with a first body and a second body, each body having a conducting chassis part and electronic means preferably including at least one element of the group consisting of a control element arrangement, at least one display element, a microphone, a speaker arrangement, electronic circuitry, high frequency circuitry and a storage battery, each body having a first surface located on a first side of its conducting chassis part and a second surface located on a second side of its conducting chassis part, the control element arrangement and the display element, if provided, being accommodated in a respective surface of the body and the electronic circuitry, the high frequency circuitry and the storage battery, if provided, being arranged within the respective body; a relative movement mechanism linking the first body and the second body and allowing a relative movement between the two bodies between a plurality of operational relative positions, wherein at least in a closed operational relative position the second surface of the first body faces and covers at least partially the first surface of the second body; and an antenna arrangement provided on or within at least one associated of said bodies, said antenna arrangement together with associated high frequency circuitry or said antenna arrangement together with said conducting chassis part and associated high frequency circuitry being adapted to receiving wireless transmissions and transmitting wireless transmissions in at least one predetermined frequency band. In particular it is referred to mobile phones and other mobile terminals of the so-called slider type or of the so-called clam-shell type or folder type.